


【泉真】久别重逢

by myleaf



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleaf/pseuds/myleaf
Summary: *泉毕业后回来找小真的故事，已交往泉真only
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), 泉真 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【泉真】久别重逢

今年的樱花开得也和去年一样漂亮，整条街都覆着深深浅浅的粉色。春雪化进了泥土，让空气中都带着点潮湿的樱花香气。

然而终究是不同于去年的春天。那个春天，樱色都因为分离而沾染着有些忧郁的苍白。但是想到马上就要与那人见面，那时的情绪就像消融的春雪，只让心中的花开得更加纷繁了。

明媚温暖的春光透过浓粉的枝丫洒下些细碎的金子来，游木真踏出出租车，伸手接过一片被风顺下来的花瓣。他想起那个人不久前给他拍的另一个国度的街景，尽头是停着几架即将起飞的飞机的机场。在那之中，泉前辈会迈向其中一架，飞越大洲与大洋，回到他的身边。

等见到了泉前辈，他第一句话要说什么呢？

游木真拨弄着手心的樱花，这份名为期待的心情让他不由自主地扬起嘴角。由于已经是国内小有名气的偶像了，来接机前他戴好了墨镜和口罩。尽管外貌上有了遮掩，但游木真总怀疑，所有经过他的路人都能感受到他散发而出的雀跃。

这份疑心让他忍不住审视起玻璃中自己的倒影——灰蓝色的鸭舌帽斜戴在头上，盖住了大半在人群中有些夺目的金发；脸上那个硕大到能盖住他半张脸的墨镜，也遮掩去他那双容易被认出的碧绿眼睛。为了让自己不被狗仔关注，他还特意选了一套不起眼的常服。

游木真又靠近了一点玻璃，自己的身影也随之凑得更近了。他向来擅长扮演，可是今天好像有点过头了。他这样不起眼，泉前辈能不能看到他呢......

对玻璃苦恼的人并没有察觉自己身边的异状。于是当他的右肩被突兀一拍时，游木真吓得往左跳了跳。惊呼才刚出口，他就看到来者修长的手指搭在与他同款的墨镜架上，轻巧地取下了那个遮掩。随后又伸手取下他的鸭舌帽，挡在凑近的两人面前。

一个带着点咖啡味道的吻。

这个即兴而起的浅浅的吻很快就结束了。墨镜之后，游木真却还保持着被吓得瞪大眼睛的样子，只有唇上残留的那点咖啡的香醇余韵提醒着他刚刚发生了什么。

濑名泉与他贴得很近，自然也观察到自家恋人的可爱模样。赶飞机与倒时差的困倦疲累在那一吻后随之烟消云散，此时更是像在他心口用羽毛轻轻一刮，名为“游君”的可爱正调皮地在他心上蹦来蹦去。他不由得低笑着，将自己温柔眷念的眼神重新藏在墨镜之后，又帮呆立在面前的人戴好帽子，还故意用点力气往下压了压，以提示对方回神。

在他走后，游君又长高了。濑名泉看着游木真的头顶，虽然早已得知对方的最新身高，可在真正面对时才注意到那一厘米的区别。欣慰之余，也有点不甘的小情绪——然而这点别扭才刚刚冒出头，就被掐灭在回过神后后知后觉地对他展露出充满惊喜的笑容的游君面前。

“好久不见，泉前辈！呃，我是想说......”

开口就是突兀的寒暄，这让一直在心中排练着第一句话该如何出口的游木真脸上浮现出“搞砸了”的懊恼。墨镜之后，一双翠绿宝石般的眼睛主人自以为不被察觉而小心翼翼地观察着面前的人，濑名泉却觉得这样的游君简直可爱到过头了。他在国外也经常看游木真的粉丝论坛，就记得有个粉丝把他亲爱的游君画成毛茸茸圆滚滚的仓鼠的样子，就像眼前这般。

濑名泉终究还是没能忍住，一把摘下了游木真的墨镜，看着对方那对因为戴上了隐形眼镜而不再被镜片遮掩的原石，手指轻柔地抚摸着摘下墨镜后才发现的眼底那点青黑。心疼的责备还未出口，就看到游木真握上他的手，整理好表情再度对他笑道：“泉前辈，欢迎回来。”

是啊，明明在责备之前，有更重要的话想对眼前他曾朝思暮想的人说。

濑名泉亲了一口他的手背，也微笑着回应了：“我回来了，游君。”

当濑名泉跟着自己踏进公寓时，游木真总算不再觉得房间太大了。

本来觉得一个人坐就空落落的双人沙发此时便刚刚好，他们的腿隔着两层衣料向彼此传递着热度。

游木真把人带回家后，就一直不太自然地接受着恋人那双隐含着若有若无的笑意的注视。该怎么形容这种感觉呢？他觉得他的泉前辈大概是抱着把一年没有像这样见面的份全部补上的心思，他也想好好看看对方的模样。一路上，他因为那亲吻而羞涩到不敢再与对方目光相对，即便偷偷从车窗的倒影描摹那人的脸，也被敏锐地察觉。然后握着他的手的另一只手的手指就轻轻地挠着他的手心，让他害臊到除了面前的双腿再也不看其他。

游木真觉得现在的他简直胆小得根本不像当初主动对泉前辈告白的他。沙发前的桌子上还摆着他倒的两杯水，他动作不自然地拿起一杯，小口抿着以湿润自己有些干涩的喉咙。明明很久没见，应该有很多想说的话才是。可随着这样紧挨着坐着的时间的增加，游木真错觉到自己的身体好像越来越热了。

浓郁的思念无法得到注视本尊的慰藉，便在身体相贴的地方叫嚣着自己的存在感。游木真不禁又想起机场的那两个吻。一次是嘴唇，一次是手背。明明比这更亲密的吻都有过，此时再回味却让他“腾”的脸颊发热了。

濑名泉满意地看着自己的注视终于起了作用，让自家原本还有些不自然的恋人马上绷不住地开始在自己面前显露出柔软的一面。他捻着在自己的视线内从可爱的肉色逐渐转变为血红的耳垂，然后是杯子放下的声音——一直不愿看他的人在此刻终于转向他了，羞涩的情绪甚至在那双本就勾人的眼睛的眼尾添了几笔红晕。

“泉前辈......”刚念出对他的称呼，金发青年就不好意思地抿了抿嘴，像想把刚出口的那声带有浓厚的撒娇意味的语气吞回嘴里。可濑名泉却听得清晰无比，带点埋怨的婉转语调仿佛是对他进门后完全不作为的嗔怪，同义于对他发出隐晦又足够热烈的邀请。

于是濑名泉的上半身往恋人那边靠的更近了，手已经拨开了衣摆伸进去摸索，嘴贴在游木真耳边说话：“本来有很多话想和游君说的......但突然觉得，好像没什么了。”

游木真想说他也是，在濑名泉回来之前，他存着好多好多话想说。可真的面对面的时候，又仿佛两人曾日夜共处，彼此间无所不知——他太想念这样令人放松的舒适了。

而身体比话语更为诚实且迫不及待地想要倾诉许久未见的思念，仅仅只是被摸着腰，游木真都觉得自己浑身酥麻到要化了。明明自己洗澡的时候也经常碰的地方，换成是眼前这个人碰，就像一块冰被投入了一杯热牛奶，融化着沉没在对方手下。

两人的姿势渐渐变成他被压在濑名泉身下的样子。为了让他能躺得舒服些，濑名泉在他不知道的时候竟把双人沙发的扶手和靠背都推开了，一张双人沙发在此时就变成了一张沙发床。游木真被身上的手抚摸的一阵晕眩，明明之前还觉得空的室内，仅仅只是展开了沙发又多加了一个人，瞬间就被填满，满得他心口的某处传来一阵阵鼓胀，却并不难受。

他一时觉得自己是春日枝头那朵含苞欲放的花骨朵，一时又觉得自己是太阳下缓缓融进泥土的雪水。身上的遮蔽在濑名泉面前尽数剥落，露出里面经受过锻炼而覆着点漂亮肌肉的年轻肉体。他感觉到那人的指尖在描绘着腹部隐隐显现出腹肌形状的纹路，磨人的痒顺着指尖的游走攀附着他的皮肤，渗透进血液。他的体内像一条看起来平静却在快速流动的河流，任何轻微的拨弄都能逗起激荡的水花，漾开的波纹层层叠叠，在身上那只手接连不断的拨弄下哗啦作响。

濑名泉看着身下努力向他展开身体的游木真，这般过于努力的模样反而可爱到他不忍下手了。明明放在以前，自家恋人在被抚摸身体时下意识的动作是蜷缩起身体。此刻却像迎合他的欲望一般，手的所到之处都向他展开最柔软的部分。有些不太合时宜的，他想起自己在宠物店里见过的金毛小奶狗。本能信任人类的奶狗舒舒服服地享受着人类的抚摸，露出的肚皮甚至讨好的往人的手心贴着蹭。而他的游君就是这般眷恋着他的抚摸——一想到这是两人分开太久让游木真不自觉中作出的改变，他就觉得心里哪块地方软得一塌糊涂，又丝丝拉拉地牵出点疼来。

这点疼让他即使下身忍得已经胀痛起来，他也不忍心终止身下的恋人用身体向他讨要的抚摸。只是随着他的呼吸越来越粗重，本来半眯起眼享受着的游木真也从面前的气流强度察觉出异样。而当他睁开眼看清在自己身上的人的那里已经是怎样蓄势待发的状态时，游木真愣了一下，随后脸上立马飘红了。

濑名泉全程注视着他的反应，又被恋人的可爱逗笑了。他压在对方身上，额头抵在游木真肩上一阵一阵的笑，连带着那东西也随距离拉近而贴着对方柔嫩的大腿内侧。

游木真本有的害羞被这样笑走了许多，只是那个一年不见好像又长大一圈的东西让他本能地感到害怕，害怕里又藏着点隐秘的期待与渴望。濑名泉的手指沾着桌上的茶水，动作温柔而缓慢地送了进来。但许久没有经历过性爱的地方显然早已忘了曾经的习惯，让两人之间原本还算沉默暧昧的气氛被打破了。

“我走之后，就一次都没有弄过这里吗，游~君？”

明明已经从亲身实践里得到答案的人却恶劣地与他咬耳朵这般询问道，是他熟悉的这人对待他时偶尔会有的一副流氓模样。游木真只扭头报复性地在那张说不出好话的嘴上咬了一口，扭头又不愿看在自己身上的人了。

濑名泉趁机活动了一下手指，那里却并没有因为自己的玩笑放松多少。考虑到这是久别重逢后第一次做，他将手指抽了出来，转而去摸索茶几的抽屉。在走之前，他也会往这里放润滑剂，毕竟这个沙发床是他们惯用做爱地点之一。而他也的确摸到了一管全新的润滑，甚至连包装都没有开。濑名泉顺便看了眼生产日期，看向沙发上的恋人的眼睛里又满是调侃了。

“最近买的？”濑名泉打开润滑剂往手上倒，边倒边问。

“......”扯过抱枕不愿再露脸的人的声音闷闷地从枕头间传来：“昨天去买的......”

濑名泉闻言，不小心没控制好力道，大半的润滑都倒进了手里，流的到处都是。

他连忙把润滑往那个窄小的缝隙引，扩张的动作却不再从容。尽力压抑过力道与速度的手指在穴口进出，过多的润滑液使摩擦间发出的声音格外响亮，听的游木真再度面红耳赤。

有了润滑的扩张比起茶水，自然顺利了很多。濑名泉在探索的时候，也终于再度戳到了让他的游君突然浑身颤栗的那一处。当游木真感受到体内的手指撤开时，他甚至有些惧怕地想跟着合拢双腿，好抗拒那个一年不见真的变大了一圈的东西——可濑名泉却提前看穿了他的意图，其中一条腿十分霸道地卡在他的双腿间。随后，他感觉到自己的另一条腿被抬了起来，然后搭在了身上的人的肩上。

手中的抱枕被突然抽走，游木真有些惊慌的目光刚对上面前濑名泉温柔又充满爱意的视线，所有注意力就被那一处传来的钝痛夺走了。此时此刻，他突然想起两人分开时，他曾因为自己长高了1cm而泉前辈毫无变化，就故意打电话过去汇报自己的最新身高。而现在再想，濑名泉那又变大了一点的性器简直就是对他那时隐含的炫耀的报复。

他被顶的好痛，又好胀。而濑名泉的脸色看起来也并不好，像是被夹疼的样子。游木真本来想冲对方抱怨着自己的痛，可真的看清身上的人那双充斥着欲望的眼睛和因为忍耐而有些狰狞的神色时，他又默默把话吞了回去，然后努力地打开自己的身体。

这个姿势僵持了一会，反而是濑名泉先要退出去。这个姿势游木真用不上力气，只能抓着对方的手，开口的声音里都带着疼痛逼出的泣声：“不要......出去......”

濑名泉便回握着他的手，暂时停止动作，一面忍耐着禁欲已久而汹涌地奔腾在血液与脑海中的欲望，一面耐心地哄着：“乖，这个姿势不方便你放松......”

“可我想看着你......”游木真又说出了两人第一次做爱时的那句话。他的手现在没什么力气，但依然坚持地虚握着另一只手，重复道：“泉、前辈，我想看着你......”

濑名泉觉得自己很矛盾。一面被这样的游君诱惑到想立刻不管不顾地疯狂做爱，一面又心疼得要命。“我想看着你”这句话同时激发了他的兽欲和保护欲，任由他被反复拉扯。

停止不动的状态正好让游木真有了喘气适应的余地。他知道，以濑名泉对他的在意程度，他要是再不能放松的话，自己的这个愿望就无法被满足了。但他们一年未见，他太想濑名泉了。尽管身体正在紧密贴合，可不看着脸的话总觉得无法安心。游木真揉着自己的腹部，几次深呼吸后，让自己的后穴适应那个大小的吞吐。觉得有点可以了，然而看身前的人还是不动，他只好咬了咬下唇，像是做了什么决心般，缓慢地摆动着有些酸软的腰。

他才刚有点动作，主动权就迅速地易主了。像是顾虑到他的身体，原本被搭在对方肩上的腿此时放了下来。随后游木真就感觉到一双手握住了自己的腰，自己的身体就随着这双手和濑名泉摆动的胯部，一下又一下地迎合对方的抽送。

虽然还是疼，但不再是单纯的疼，摩擦间又生出点痒来。润滑在连接处发挥着作用，以令人听来脸红心跳的清脆水声充斥着这个室内。游木真感觉自己好像在流水，又羞耻于自己会产生这种错觉。没多会，他就没有余力多想了。因为濑名泉已经熟练地找到了那个让他舒服到浑身颤抖的点。

被突然顶到那个位置时，一直憋闷着的呻吟像洪水放闸般不受控制地自嘴中流出。游木真的眼前炸开了一个白色的烟花，整个世界都被填满。但这还远远不止，烟花未落，那恐怖又熟悉的剧烈快感便再度攀附着尾椎骨覆盖着他的所有清醒的意识。这让他只能听到濑名泉透露出舒爽的粗喘，以及感受下身撞击的热情和力度。

他已经不再是河，而是海，是被风掀起巨浪的大海。一层高过一层的情潮几乎将他淹没，又总在他产生濒死错觉时短暂地平复，然后又将他卷入那可怕的欲浪中。他抱着身上的人宛如抱着飘摇不定的海浪中的一块救命浮木，然而游木真又十分清楚，正是这个人在带他一同被卷入疼痛与快感并存的性欲的快乐之中。

濑名泉也不知道自己做了多少次，只知道两人间的腹部被射了一道又一道精液，他们的做爱地点也从沙发床变为了真正的床，然后是浴室的浴缸，最终又回到了床上。耳边的呻吟从一开始的诱惑转为可怜的沙哑，中途他怕游君的嗓子喊坏，还时不时含着水用深吻喂过去。而现在，已经没有什么力气的人被他抱在怀里坐在他身上，偶尔因为他的往上挺腰而从喉间发出一声闷哼，更多时候是眯着那双哭得十分可怜的眼睛，透过将落未落的雾蒙蒙的水汽看着他。

他听到游木真好像在小声嘟囔着什么，原以为是些让他不要再做了的话，然而凑近了仔细听，才分辨出自己亲爱的游君一直在他耳边软软地喊着“泉哥哥”。

要不是看恋人真的支撑不下去了，他差点没忍住浴室第二轮。

清理工作结束后，濑名泉把人放在床上，出门买了消肿的药给那处被折磨的惨兮兮的地方细致地涂好，然后才换睡衣将人抱在怀里。

半梦半醒的人因为滚进了一个温暖的怀抱，先是下意识地拱了拱，然后才咂吧着嘴，在他怀里睡去了。

濑名泉亲了一下他的鼻尖，伸手关了床头灯，把怀里的恋人抱得更紧了些。

做个好梦，亲爱的游君。

然后便一同陷进重逢后第一个有彼此的美梦中去了。


End file.
